We met by Chaos
by Kicked By A Puppy
Summary: Max's parents are gone. She has no where to stay. She doesn't know where to go. She runs away form her vacant house, wondering if she'll ever find a place she can be happy. Neh. I suck at summaries...But READ IT ALREADY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey guys,good news, I'm back!**

**Jiya: That's not good news.**

**Me: Shut up, jiya.**

**Jiya: *Mutters* Meanie...**

**Me: say it already!**

**Jiya: KICKED DO NOT OWN CRUD.**

**Me: Thank ya.**

**Jiya: ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Me: *growls& that's MY line...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLES!**

Where did the Misery Start?

I giggled as my daddy held me up and tickled me. "D-daddy, daddy!' I yelped, laughing uncontrollably. He tossed me in the air, then caught me! "Silly daddy!" I squeaked as he set me down. i waddled into the kitchen where my mommy was cooking. "Can I play with my toys?" i asked, in a suuuuuuppppppppppeeeeeerrrrrr nice voice, so she would let me!

"Sure sweetie.." She said, and kept cooking, not turning around to talk. "Otay!" I ran up the stairs and into my room. I started building a Lego tower! But then ti fell on me...Curseies! I pouted, and rebuilt. then it fell again and bwoked! I huffed, and jumped on my bed. I started jumping up and up and down and down! It was super duper bouncy and fun!

(1 Hour later)

I woke up. Did i fall asleep on my bed? I hopped up and walked downstairs. I saw my daddy with a black shiny thing in his hand, and my mommy crying in a corner! Oh no! I cwenched my fist, but before I could beat Daddy up, there was BOOM BOOM! Daddy fell down. I screamed and started crying too. I jumped down and walked over to him and pushed him. "Why you fall daddy? Why you fall?" I screamed, sobbing. Mommy ran past me and out the door. "MOMMY!" I yelled after he. She started driving, and was gone...I plopped down on the floor, silently sobbing.

I walked out of my home. NOT FAIR! I burst into a crying fit again. I started walking, but got hungy. I sniffle.d "M-mommy no here...Daddy no here..." I said, looking at the ground. Thne, i saw something move. It was a black thingie! I turned around. Where'd it go! "Whatever you's is! Come here!" I yelled, stomping over to a tree and checked Behind it. No one! I sta donw and started to cry silently. "Mommy still not back..." I whispered. Then I heard something slowly stand, but kept crying. Dey were behind me. "Daddy gone...Mommy gone...Life gone! " The person sat down with me, but I didn't look. "Don't worry. They're gonna come back." The person said. he was a boy, I think. Then he sat down too and put a blanket on us. "No...Daddy die, mommy leave!' i protested, biting my lip to keep form crying.

"Thne your daddy is a butthead, and your mommy is a dumb-dumb." He said, nodding his head. i finawwy looked at him. He has black hair, and his eyes were black! He had pale skin. he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, the shirt was black with white and black rings on the sleeves and a big scary skull on the shirt! He had black pants, too. I gritted my teef. "You no talk about them, butthead!" Me learn new word!

He glared at me. "I older then you! Be quiet!" He folded his awms. I did to. "Whatever." I mumbled. He stood up, making my head snap up in surprise. He put out his hand, and I stared at it. "Does your hand have decease?" i asked curiously. "No, grab it!" I did and he puwwed me up. He picked up the blanket, too. He ran off, and I followed. where he going? Then there was a wittle warehouse. He sat down by the side of it, leaning on it. I sat down next to him. he spread the blanket over us. "What your name?" he asked finally.

"I'm Max! Who are you?" He stayed silent for a minute.

"Call me fang."

**Me: EASY!**

**Jiya: that why it took you ten minutes to write this?**

**Me: Shut up, Jiya. No one needs your opinion!**

**Jiya: Harsh.**

**Me: And?**

** Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw**

** Reveiw ****Review ****Review ****Review**

** Reveiw**

**Review ****Review ****Review**

******Review ****Review ****Review**

******Review ****Review ****Review****Review ****Review ****Review**

******Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review**

******Review ****Review ****Review ****Review** **Review** **Review** **Review**

******Review ****Review ****Review****Review ****Review ****Review**

**********Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review** **Review**

******Review ****Review****Review ****Review**

******Review**

** Its a Chart! JIYA SAYS REVIEW! And so do I!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:...I'm actually gonna keep writing this.**

**Jiya: WOAH!**

**Me: shut it.**

**Jiya: How old am I again?**

**Me...8...**

**Jiya: Exactly. And your yelling at me.**

**Me: Whatev, Just say it.**

**Jiya: KICKED DONT OWN CRUD!**

**Me: YET.**

It started when we met

I smiled a little, and hugged him. "Your my friend." I told him, before slipping off into sleep.

-This is a line.-

Ig-

I grinned, sitting down cross-legged and playing my guitar louder. Some people stopped to throw some coins into my hat. Then I saw two barefoot kids darting around the market place. I stopped playing, standing up. I slung it over my back, den walked towards them. "You!" I yelled, running over. My name is Iggy. I'm 7. My family is poor. When i caught up to the kids, I saw one was all dark and one was all light. Blonde hair, short and light brown eyes. Black eyes, Black hair and black clothes(with some white). I tapped the boy on the shoulder, but he whipped around and punched me. OW!

He looked alarmed, then ran off again! I stomped my feets. Those jerks! I sat down, and began staring at the sun. My eyes have always been weird. i could stare at the sun with no problem. But suddenly, my vision went white. then black. then white. was I telling the future or something? Wait...I CANT SEE! I began crying a little. I cant see! Why cant I see?

**Max-**

Some boy kept wunning after us! fang had managed to steal a slice of bread form the market, but I didn't...We sat down by the Warehouse, him about to eat his bread, when he glanced at me. He suddenly ripped the bread in half, grabbed my hand, and set it dere. I smiled at him. "Thanks Fangie." I told him, then eated it. It tastes good!I hopped up suddenly, grabbing Fangie's hand. "Mommy showed me this place one time! I'll show you it!" i said, excited. I dragged him down to the dirty water place. It has dirty stuffs under your feet that was tickly and big blue water. "The beach?" Asked Fangie, grinning big! I nodded rapidly. He ran super duper fast and jumped into the water in a ball! I clapped a bunch.

Now was my turn. I stepped back a lot, then started rolling down the dirty stuff Fangie called Sand. I finally was dunked into a deep part of the water. I got up, coughing a bunch and flapping my arms. Fangie helped me up though. And he always will!

When we walked back, we saw a white thing!**(A/N: HAHA!) **It was a kid...He was fangie's age. before Fangie caught up with me, i walked closer, and tackled the kid! I started punching and kicking and biting and thrashing and screaming! He was yelling "ROBBER!" But I think he was crazy. Fang ran into eh alley and saw us. 'Max!" He yelled, running over. He knocked me off the kid. "RAWR! RAWR! LET ME AT 'IM!" I yelled, struggling. Fangie set me down and hugged me. "No Maxi." He told me, then helped the kid up.

"Are you okay? Maxi is sizorprentical.**(A/N: Shizorprentic XD)." ** "No! Iggy not okay! Iggy can't see! And Iggy getting beat up by physcotic weirdos all the time!" The kid screamed back, about to cry. "I'm not a weirdo...Fangie is. He licks people's feets while they are sleeping and sniff toilets and-" Fangie growled at me.  
"Maxi, shut up or i'll beat you up!" He told me, glaring. I turn around, I folded my awms!

The kid(Iggy!) calmed down. "Me could see, but me stare at sun and IGGY CANT SEE!" I think he was gonna start screaming again! "Me Iggy. Iggy is 7. Iggy is a boy and his family is poor! But he play guitar for money. Now Iggy blind and he can't play guitar!" He said, sighing. I pat his back. "Max and Fang will be you friend." I told him, nodding.

Fangie giggled. "Me and Iggy boy. Maxi is only girl! HAHA!" Fangie poked me. "NO! Iggy girl too! Two girls and one boy! HA!" "NO! Iggy not girl! Iggy boy!" we started yelling at each other." , dummies!" i yelled, they were being buttheads. Then, we heard loud sirens.

Nudge-

Mommy gave me a cookie! I stuck my tongue out at Gazzy. his name is Gazzy because he farts to much and is really smelly! He started crying and yelling. "No! I get last on-" Mommy grabbed my cookie, broke it in halves, then put it in my hand again super quick! "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I wailed. NOT FAIR! Gazzy eated his cookie. Then, he let out a big "Bpppptttttttt!" "EWWWW!" I screamed, as did Mommy and even Little Angie was sobbing!

I got a lollipop instead. Mommy said we could go play in the backyard, too! It was super warm, though! I got a big puffy jacket anyway and rolled down the grass hill! "Wheeeeeee..." i mumbled. it wasn't that fun. then i snuck a look at the gate and crawled towards it. Gazzy stayed in the house so he couldn't tell on me! I tried to climb it, but my shoes were to slipperly! I walked into the house, and got my Mom's mopping sandals! i wlaked outside and tried again. BAH!

I just laid down in the grass, pouting. Then, i slowly crept into a deep sleep, with a dream. I think I like this dream...

**Me: This one was longer! And you better review if you want to see what happens to Max and Ig and Fang...**

**Jiya: AKA Review or she'll hack into your account and kill you.**

**Me: i don't know how to hack...But I wish I did .**

**Jiya: On Pokefarm you do.**

**Me: Not exactly...Jiya...Have you been taking drugs?**

**Jiya: HEHEHEHEH! YUP!**

**Me: that explains it. Now say you know what!**

**Jiya: REVIEW! AND UNICORNS SHALL BE BESTOWED ON YOU!**

**Me: Ew Jiya. No one likes Unicorns. But...**

**Jiya: i herd u leiks mudkipz?**

**Me: So I shall grant you all Mudkips!**


End file.
